


[Podfic of] Daughter of the Ocean by sparrowinsky

by originally reads (originally)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> The daughter of a Lord should be a Lady-- but the Iron Islands has lost all its sons and now only the daughter is left. Asha Greyjoy would much rather be a pirate than a proper girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Daughter of the Ocean by sparrowinsky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daughter Of The Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575649) by [sparrowinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/sparrowinsky). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BASOIAF%5D%20Daughter%20of%20the%20Ocean.mp3) | Duration: 00:05:20

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html). 
> 
> Asha Greyjoy has been my favourite character in ASOIAF ever since she was first introduced, and she was the first woman that sprung to mind when I started thinking about what to record for this anthology. Sparrowinsky's character study really captures the wildness and strength (both physical and mental) that I love about Asha.


End file.
